Your Star
by Jennyngibbsbelong2getha
Summary: Your Star' Evanescence Lyrics. A oneshot about Jen/Gibbs with a Paris flashback involving stars! Jibbs :


**A/N--**It might seem really unlike Jen and Gibb's like but give it a chance. I've never used lyrics in a story before

**Disclaimer**-- Not my song that belongs to Amy Lee and Terry Balsamo and of course Evanescence. Jen and Gibb's belong to CBS and Donald P Bellisaro but the idea is mine.

**Your Star.**

_**I can't see your star  
I can't see your star  
Though I patiently waited, bedside, for the death of today  
I can't see your star **_

She slipped her glasses off and glanced at her her cellphone and was suprised at how late it was 11pm exactly she sighed and rubbed her neck which was sore from bending over the many thick folders that she had been reading over to check that the Agents had followed filled everything out correctly she stretched her arms out in front of her and stood up walking over to the bookshelf where the bourbon sat pouring herself a large amount she then walked over to the window and glanced out looking for the stars she was suprised by the lack of stars usualy the sky was filled with them shining so brightly against the darkness of the sky but tonight all she saw was the darkness. Fitting really Jenny she thought to herself her mind taking her back to the previous day when she had seen Jethro talking to Hollis she had felt like someone had taken away her ability to breathe ever since then he hadn't talked to her at all any messages had been given to her by Ziva or Tony he had even called Cynthina to pass on a message about the case she didn't know why it mattered to her so much that he still care about her but it mattered alot to her more than she cared to admit to herself even.

_**And I'm alone now  
Me and all I stood for  
We're wandering now  
All in parts in pieces, swim lonely **_

_**I can't see your star  
I can't see your star  
How can the darkness feel so wrong?**_

She searched the sky looking for just one star wanting the comfort that they gave her and thought back to the night that she had first discovered the comfort they gave her and the true beauty of them.

**Paris 1999;**

_"Jethro what are we doing" She had asked him as he had pulled her through the hallway to the front door of the house they were calling home_

_"Just wait a minute Jen" He had told her as he opened the front door_

_"Jethro!" She had exclaimed wanting to know what was so important_

_He turned around and looked at her "Close your eyes Jen" He had told her_

_She raised her eyebrows "Its after 1am Jethro its total darkness out there I couldn't see even if I wanted to" She had pointed out to him_

_"Humour me" He had told her_

_She rolled her eyes but had closed her them and allowed him to lead her until they were in the back yard then he had told her to open her eyes. She opened them and all she could see was darkness she was about to demand why he had dragged her out of bed at 1am to stand in their cold dark back yard when he had spoken_

_"Look up Jen" He had told her softly_

_She had and was amazed by the beauty of the sparkling stars_

_"They are..." She had started to say _

_"Beautiful just like you Jen" He had told her pulling her into his arms as they both looked up at the sparkling stars_

_That had been the night she had know that without a doubt she loved Jethro Leory Gibbs_

She moved away from the window the darkness now only adding to her feelings of sadness hurt but most of all the feeling of being alone that seemed to be consuming her even more now.

_**So far away  
It's growing colder without your love  
Why can't you feel me calling your name?  
Can't break the silence  
It's breaking me **_

_**I can't see your star  
I can't see your star **_

_**  
**_She sat down but this time she sat on the couch she poured herself more bourbon and let her mind wander away _I wonder what he is doing right now s_he thought to herself _probaly working on that damm boat of his, No hes probaly with Hollis doing...God Jenny _she thought shaking her head not wanting to think about that at all.

She stood up deciding that it was time to go to sleep she poured more bourbon into her half empty cup thinking that maybe it would bring sleep sooner to her. She turned the light off and walked out into the hallway and was at the bottom of the stairs when someone knocked on her front door.

_Who the hell would be visiting me this late _she thought to herself _immediatly the name Jethro popped into her mind _ but she shook her head _it can't be him he will be with her doing god knows what s_he thought bitterly.

The person knocked again she groaned to herself and walked to the door and flung it open ready to tell whoever it was exactly what she thought of there late night visit but she was so shocked to see the very man she had been thinking about only moments before standing at her front door that her anger disapeared and instead was replaced with fluttering feelings.

"What...what are you doing here Jethro?" She asked trying to control not only her voice but also her heart which was pounding so fast she half wondered if he could almost hear it.

He looked at the drink in her hand and then up at her eyes "You know drinking doesn't really make you sleep any better Jen" He told her avoiding answering her question and stepping foward he gently placed both hands on her shoulders moving her to the right so he could close the front door.

"I...I wasn't doing that!" She told him but her protest even sounded weak to her

He simply looked at her with eyebrows raised giving her the knowing look that drove her crazy

"Since you invited yourself in do you want a drink?" She asked him walking back down the hallway towards her study knowing that he would follow her.

"Since you offered" He answered matching her tone he followed her down the hallway and into the study he noticed the files scattered across her desk

She spun around to face him and handed him a glass filled with bourbon which he took without a word after standing watching him drink she decided to ask again

"What are you doing here Jethro its after 11pm surely you have better things to be doing than walking the streets this time of night?"

He couldn't help but smile at her choice of words to most they would innocent but he knew he well enough to know what she was really asking was why wasn't he with Hollis.

_**So far away  
It's growing colder without your love  
Why can't you feel me calling your name?  
Can't break the silence  
It's breaking me **_

He coughed and looked around the room avoiding her eyes as he said quickly "We broke up"

Her eybrows shot up and she almost choked on the mouthful of bourbon she had just drunk she coughed and looked at him "You mean you had a fight or you really broke up?" She asked him

"She ended it" He told her simply not wanting to offer any details

But Jen wanted, needed to know more "Why?" She asked him

He flinched at the question knowing he couldn't lie to her but also knowing that the reason may hurt her "Ahhh well she thought that I was still in love with someone else" He told her avoiding her gaze chosing to walk over to the window instead.

She followed him with her eyes but decided to stay where she was.

"Who did she think you were still in love with?" She asked him part of her wanting to say it was her, all her question was met with was silence so she tried again

"Please tell me that it isn't Stephanie" She asked him thinking back to a recent case involving his ex-wife and Hollis.

Hearing her ask him that he spun around and saw her almost laughing which him smile "No its not Stephaine" He told her

"Who?" She asked him

He motioned for her to come over to the window and she did so instead of answering her question he looked back out the window without looking at her he asked her "Do you remember that night in Paris where..."

She finished the sentance for him "Where you dragged me out of bed at 1am you mean" She teased him

He rolled his eyes "Trust you to remember that part Jen"

"I was going to say before you cut in" He paused to look at her noticing the look she gave him that clearly told him to _hurry up and continue then_ "I was going to say do you remember why I dragged you out off bed?" He asked her turning his gaze back to the starless night.

"There are no stars tonight Jethro" She told him quietly knowing that he would understand it was her way of saying she remembered that night to

_**I can't see your star  
I can't see your star **_

_**So far away  
It's growing colder without your love  
Why can't you feel me calling your name?  
Can't break the silence  
It's breaking me **_

He turned away from the window and stepped closer to her and said softly "Do you remember what I said to you that night?"

She closed her eyes hating knowing that he was so close but at the same time so far away. She looked at him and avoided the question instead saying "You still haven't told me why you are here and don't tell me its to talk about stars and Paris"

"I'm here because I realised something" He said

"What Jethro? You can't just show up after 11pm and start talking in circles its to late at night and i'm to tired for it" She told him her frustration evident in her voice

"That Hollis was right I am in love with someone else... I love you Jen" He told her watching her waiting to see of she was going to kick him out or talk to him. But she suprised him by doing neither and instead she closed the gap between them and kissed him gently.

She then pulled away "I love you to Jethro" She told him pushing away the tears she could feel falling from her eyes "I just needed to hear you say it first"

He wiped away her tears and kissed her again.

_**I can't see your star  
I can't see your star **_

**The End.**

Reviews are love and hugs and I really need both :) love for you all xx  
_**  
**_


End file.
